


Gambit

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Drama, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack has a bad guy to defeat and a game of chess to win - now which gambit means more to him?





	Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Mangling of an SG episode; violence (especially to poor Daniel!); that's it I guess, unless you count my attempts at humour.  
  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

Jack could hardly believe he was standing there, his handgun pointing at his best friend. Could he do it? Oh god, could he really shoot Daniel? His quiet, peaceful friend who hated guns was presently standing on the ramp, one arm throttling an SF while with the other he held a weapon to the man's head demanding that they open the Gate for him, or ....

"Do it, now!" yelled Daniel, jamming his gun into the man's temple.

Daniel had already proved how serious he was when he had ruthlessly and very efficiently shot two of the SFs on duty in the Gateroom while holding a member of an SG team prisoner. Jack knew he had no choice and reluctantly took careful aim, suddenly wishing he had a zat when almost on cue the sound of the Goa’uld weapon was being fired, filling the air and Daniel crumpled to the ground taking the SF with him. Peripherally Jack saw Teal'c in the opposite doorway and silently sent a heartfelt prayer of thanks for the Jaffa's presence of mind.

Before he even had chance to go to his friend, Jack saw Daniel move - god, he should have been unconscious but he was reaching for the fallen gun which was close, too close.

"Daniel!" Jack cried but the archaeologist just steadily turned, his weapon now pointing directly at Jack. Out of the corner of his eye O'Neill saw Teal'c raising the zat again. It was too soon! If he fired again Daniel would die. No!

In one smooth movement Jack raised he gun and fired. Daniel slumped to the floor writhing in pain. Heart thumping against his ribs, Jack's shocked eyes met Teal'c's who, for once did not hide his emotions.

Jack dropped down beside Daniel just as the younger man slipped into unconsciousness. For a moment the General thought his aim might have been off and, his stomach rebelling in panic, he checked Daniel's neck for a pulse, breathing in relief as he found one.

Up in the Control room Walter Davis had already called the infirmary and Dr. Brightman rushed in just then with a couple of gurneys and some corpsmen. Feeling numb Jack watched as she quickly checked Daniel out and ordered him to the Infirmary at the double before turning to check out the other injured.

Jack wanted nothing more than to follow Daniel to the infirmary but he couldn't do that. Gone were the days when his only concern was his team, when he could spend whatever time General Hammond would allow by the bedside of an injured team member. He could no longer leave things in the capable hands of the General -- he was the General. It was up to him to find out what the hell had happened. What had made Daniel behave so very out of character?

He thought back to how it all begun with the Russian, Vaselov, becoming ill. There had to be a link. The man had only recently arrived and after Jack had refused to put him on SG1 Daniel had visited him to try and smooth his ruffled feathers and while he was visiting, the Russian had collapsed. Daniel had called for medical assistance and accompanied the ill man to the infirmary and from there he had gone to prepare for his upcoming mission.

A short time later Dr. Brightman had called him to the infirmary to report on Vaselov's condition and it became clear that the man was very sick with some kind of mysterious illness that the doctor could not categorise. Jack had asked if the man could be contagious and Brightman admitted it was possible. She suggested they needed to examine everyone Vaselov had come into contact with, which included Jack himself -- and Daniel.

Knowing that Daniel was about to depart through the Gate with another SG team, Jack had ordered the Gate shut down and then hurried to the Gateroom to find he was too late; a man wearing Daniel's face was behaving in a way Jack's friend would never act.

Jack had many questions but, as yet, no answers. After ensuring the Gateroom was secure and there was nothing else he could learn from staying there he headed up to the infirmary where, on arrival, he checked on the condition of the two injured men. Then he sought out Daniel.

Teal'c and Sam Carter were already there in the Observation Room looking down at Daniel who still lay unconscious and surrounded by beeping monitors. His left arm was in a sling and he had a nasal cannula inserted. To Jack he looked too pale and his expression was one of pain.

"How is he, doctor?" Jack asked softly as if his voice might disturb the patient even through the glass.

She explained he had lost a lot of blood but that his life was no longer in any immediate danger. Jack sighed with relief; he couldn't bear the thought that he might have caused some permanent damage to Daniel.

Carter's concern seemed centred more on his behaviour as she said, "The members of SG-11 insisted he seemed perfectly normal. Did you notice anything peculiar about him, sir?"

"I thought it odd he was shooting up the Gate room," Jack replied sarcastically.

"He reacted immediately after the Gate was shut down," Teal'c added.

Brightman wondered why he was so desperate to go through and Sam asked if he was displaying any of Colonel Vaselov's symptoms. The doctor explained that as Daniel had an elevated blood count it may only be a matter of time.

Jack didn't like the sound of that one bit, "You don't think it's a coincidence?"

"Seems unlikely, sir. I think there's a high probability that we have a contagion on the base."

Jack looked down at Daniel and wondered yet again why always Daniel? He turned away and headed for the Control room where he promptly declared a Lockdown and instructed all teams off world to proceed to the Alpha site until further notice.

~~

Gradually Daniel's condition improved but Colonel Vaselov’s deteriorated. Apparently the Russian's memory was affected, as he couldn't remember coming to Cheyenne Mountain; his last clear memory was of being back in Russia.

Brightman still hadn't discovered the cause of the infection and without that there was little she could do. It seemed obvious that as the disease had started with Vaselov and he had never even been through the Gate the infection must have come from Russia. Contact had been made but so far news was scarce. Luckily, as yet, no one else was showing any symptoms.

Teal'c was keeping vigil at the Colonel's bedside hoping that his condition could help determine what had happened to Daniel. 

Later that night Vaselov seemed much more aware and was inclined to talk. He now had vague memories of coming to the SGC, though he said they seemed almost like dreams, saying he remembered walking the halls yet it was as if he were not in control, almost as if he was an outside observer. He did seem to remember his meeting with Daniel. He asked Teal'c about the archaeologist's condition, seeming to shoulder some of the blame for his predicament. Teal'c tried to reassure the man that no one held him accountable.

The first clue was discovered the next morning when they finally heard from Russia. Apparently one of the Russian Cosmonauts who had only recently returned from a mission on the Space Station had fallen ill.

"I remember that," Carter commented. "We monitored the mission, we lost contact for almost thirty seconds and we never figured out why."

"Well, I don't know if they're connected but he died less than a week later in a Moscow hospital," Brightman commented, "and the Russian authorities haven't a clue what killed him."

A discussion ensued and while it became clear there were similarities and most importantly of all the man was a friend of Colonel Vaselov who had visited him in hospital. Carter was astounded the Russians hadn't said anything earlier but the doctor explained that the Russians still didn't think the illness of the cosmonaut had any connection as no one else had ever been infected.

"It does sound an oddly selective disease," Sam mused.

"Perhaps we are not dealing with a disease at all," Teal'c commented.

The discussion then centred on Vaselov's confession to Teal'c that he felt out of control and the possibility of alien possession was posed. A Goa'uld was discounted immediately because of the stringent tests but, of course, there could be others. An entity capable of moving from individual to individual perhaps, that might explain some of the inconsistencies in reactions and behaviour.

~~

Jack had heard all the latest theories and possibilities but all he wanted was to see the blue of Daniel's eyes looking at him and when his phone rang to tell him that his friend was finally awake he rushed straight to the infirmary. He arrived just in time to enter with his ex-team mates and the doctor.

Daniel was actually sitting up in his bed, looking bright eyed but very confused. His arm was in a sling and he looked uncomfortable.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked.

When the doctor explained he was recovering from a gunshot wound, his eyes widened in surprise as he asked, "What?" 

"You have no recollection of the incident?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel looked shocked. "No! Who shot me?"

Quickly Jack said, "Don't…change the subject. What do you remember?"

Daniel frowned at Jack but explained that all he could remember was visiting Vaselov and when the man collapsed Daniel had helped him. Biting his lower lip he added in a puzzled voice, "And…that's it."

"You don't remember accompanying him to the infirmary?" Sam asked.

"No! Who shot me?" he asked again, this time with a touch of asperity.

His three friends sat quiet and still and Daniel was getting more and more suspicious. 

Sam moved her head in a kind of odd sideways stretch -- in the direction of Jack and then Daniel noticed that Teal'c's eyes were sliding towards Jack too.

Daniel stared at Jack, who under his baleful glare, grimaced and shrugged.

"You were shooting up the Gateroom," he excused himself.

Carter added quickly, "You wounded two guards."

Daniel stared, from one to the other, seeing the truth in their eyes. He opened his mouth but clearly didn't know what to say. He looked to them for answers because he certainly had none of his own. He couldn't imagine shooting someone, at least not without reason, not without it concerning the protection of someone he cared about. What the hell happened to me?

The others saw his confusion and Jack struggled with how to help him.

"We think we may be dealing with a foothold situation," Sam stepped into the breech, "Specifically, an alien entity capable of taking over human hosts, not unlike the Goa'uld. And it seems to be able to travel from person to person."

"Although at present we have no knowledge of how this is possible," Teal'c added.

Frowning Daniel glanced away from his friends and Jack didn't like how all this was affecting him. The archaeologist was the most sensitive man he had ever met and he couldn't guess how the idea of this possession might be hurting him.

"Daniel?"

Daniel hardly heard the voice as his mind was elsewhere. Almost like a waking dream he experienced a memory from the missing time when he wasn't in control. He saw his own hand holding a gun, he watched as he aimed at and shot one of the SFs in the Gateroom and he gasped at the knowledge it was his hand which did that -- his hand but not in his control. Suddenly he knew; he didn't understand how he knew but he had no doubt.

Softly, he said, "Anubis," by way of explanation.

The others looked at him puzzled and Teal'c intoned Daniel's name in confusion.

"It was Anubis," Daniel repeated, his voice sounded the shock of his own revelation.

As Jack looked at him, clearly worried, Daniel continued, "Or rather, Anubis was controlling me."

"Anubis is dead," Jack said baldly.

"No, he's not. And he's here in the base."

Daniel was so sure that Jack didn't question his belief.

~~

Leaving Daniel to rest they retired to the Briefing room to discuss this new development. Jack was very uncomfortable with the idea that Anubis had been inside Daniel but he was vastly relieved that the Goa'uld -- or should that be the Ancient? -- hadn't taken his revenge on Daniel when he had the chance. Daniel may not have managed to personally defeat him at Abydos but his interference had brought about his eventual destruction. However you looked at it, Daniel had been extremely lucky. Then the thought registered that the evil bastard was still on the base and they had no idea how to defeat him, or how to protect against him.

He listened carefully as Teal'c and Carter discussed Anubis' half-Ancient form and how it had been hidden behind a force shield until his fleet had been destroyed, trapping his essence in Earth's orbit. 

Jack realised that he must have hitched a ride with the unfortunate Russian cosmonaut and then jumped into Vaselov hoping somehow to get access to the Gate.

Frowning he asked, "Why doesn't he just use his freaky, super cosmic powers and just….go," he gestured, waving his hands towards the ceiling in a whooshing motion.

"Doing so would alert the Ancients and only serve to bring down their wrath upon him," Teal'c explained.

Sam added, "See, in order to interact with the physical world, he has to get himself a new shield but he can't do that here on Earth. He'll need a body to dial the Gate and get through."

Which, of course, meant that Anubis would try to escape. Jack tried to be positive and told them he was trapped on the base and they would find him. However in the next breath he wanted Carter's confirmation that they could do something to ensure that.

"Well, yes sir, as a matter of fact I think there is."

~~  
A short while later Sam visited a slowly recovering Daniel, taking a book for him, passing the unconscious Vaselov on the way.

Daniel thanked her and then asked what was happening. She explained that the General -- it still seemed odd to Daniel to hear Jack referred to as the General -- had ordered compulsory medical checks for all personnel based on the assumption that Anubis' essence exacted a physical toll on the carrier. 

"You were only exposed for a couple of hours but your body reacted as though you were fighting off an infection," she commented.

"So, whoever's retaining his essence should show symptoms? What about Vaselov, how is he?"

In answer Sam pulled back the curtain between their beds and explained that as he was exposed for much longer his symptoms were much more advanced and that basically he was now beyond medical help. She went on to explain that all that Dr. Brightman could do was try and make him comfortable, manage his pain.

At that particular moment, Dr Brightman was standing in the doorway of General O'Neill's office though her view of the General as he spoke on the telephone seemed distorted. The doctor herself was unaware of this as she was subsumed by Anubis.

"I said the situation was contained. I did not say it was resolved," O'Neill said, his anger barely concealed as he listened to the person on the other end. "No, I can't do that!" he declared. "This command will stay under Lockdown until I decide otherwise." He waved in Dr. Brightman when he saw her waiting in his doorway and she walked over to his desk.

"Yes, sir," he continued, "It is my call, yes sir." He put down the phone with a sigh of exasperated relief. "Pentagon," he explained, "Getting a little antsy. What can I do for you doctor?"

She explained that Vaselov's condition was deteriorating and he was not responding to any treatment; she didn't expect him to live beyond another two weeks at the outside. Jack confirmed that he would inform the Russians and the doctor left, again everything looked odd, out of focus through her eyes.

After she had gone Jack looked at the clock in the office and realised just how late it was, no wonder he was feeling so tired, he had been on duty for almost fourteen hours. Sergeant Davis had gone off a couple of hours earlier so Jack informed the technician on duty that he was going to visit Dr. Jackson in the infirmary before he went to get some sleep. He would need to be alert to combat an adversary as powerful as Anubis. He also hoped that Daniel would be able to help; Jack had great faith in his thinking processes.

~~

Daniel saw Jack enter the infirmary and he noted how he slowed down and stared at the Russian in the next bed.

"It's okay, Jack," Daniel said, "I wasn't infected anywhere near as badly as the Colonel."

"No, thank god!" Jack smiled, sidling in to stand alongside Daniel's bed.

"Yeah, I just got shot, by my friends no less." He had since learned that Teal'c had shot him with a zat too. He also realised that if Jack had not shot him with a gun and Teal'c had used the zat on him again ... Course he wasn't gonna tell Jack that yet.

"Come on Daniel, you know..." Jack stopped when he saw the sparkle in Daniel's eyes. "Cute!" he added.

"Cute? I trust you were not talking about me?" Daniel grinned.

Jack wanted to say yes but instead he grinned and said, "Now would I dare?"

"No, I guess not," said Daniel and Jack thought for a moment he sounded disappointed but he figuratively shook his head and dismissed that with a wry grin. 

"What you carrying?" Daniel asked.

Jack pulled the over-bed table from the end of the bed till it was over Daniel's thighs as he sat up in bed and then he placed the items on top of it. "Fancy a game?" he asked.

"Chess? You brought chess, you want to play?"

"Thought it might make your stay here less frustrating; I know how you hate being stuck in here."

"Yeah, anything to help pass the time, though it has been a while since we played," he hesitated, thinking back. "The last time must have been ..." he stopped and stared at Jack. One of his nightmares played a return trip just then and for a moment he was back in the VIP room four years ago when he had seen the Goa'uld snake going into Jack's neck as they had played chess. The result had been a stay in the padded cell in Mental Health.

Jack saw his friend's face go pale and he quickly said, "I thought it was past time we exorcised that particular memory."

Daniel just nodded but his normal colour returned and he leaned forward to position the board as Jack opened the box containing the chess pieces. They began to take them out to set up the game and when the board was half finished they both reached into the box at the same time and their fingers entangled over two of the pieces, one a knight and the other a bishop. Grinning, Jack looked up suddenly to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him and Daniel flushed and dropped his eyes. Almost as if he'd been burned Daniel pulled his fingers away and Jack couldn't miss the flicker of ...of panic in his eyes before he quickly looked down.

Jack's gut clenched and he wasn't sure if it was because of Daniel's expression or from the tingling sensation still flowing through his hand. The younger man's expression puzzled Jack but he tried not to read more into it than could possibly be there.

After a long silent moment Daniel continued to place the pieces on the board and Jack followed suit. Still in silence Jack pulled a chair up to the bed and sat as Daniel settled himself preparing to play.

Daniel began and they played in virtual silence for about ten minutes, each man watching the other carefully, both vividly aware of each other.

Feeling the need to break the unusual tension as he took his next move, Jack said, "Gonna wipe the table with you tonight, Dr. Jackson."

Glancing at Jack, Daniel's eyes suddenly sparkled with mischief and smiling gently he said, "That so, General? Gonna call on all your strategic knowledge huh?"

Something in Jack ...sizzled at his expression and absently, still staring at him, Jack picked up the bishop which he planned to use for his next move. Tearing his eyes away from the younger man he looked down at the board and doing his best to look as if he was contemplating his move, Jack rolled the bishop between his fingers, slowly, before he placed the piece against his closed mouth, tapping it against his pursed lips. 

"Something like that," he replied placing the bishop back on the board a few squares nearer to Daniel's end, lifting his eyes to look at the archaeologist as he did so. Struck by the intense expression on the other man's face, Jack felt his mouth go dry as Daniel slowly licked his lips. The General was unable to draw his eyes away from the vision of his tormentor's tongue as it wet his luscious lips.

Very slowly he raised his eyes to find his friend still staring at him and Daniel suddenly dropped his when their gazes met, as if he was ...as if he was ...embarrassed at being caught? Jack so wanted him to be interested, to want him that he wondered if he was imprinting his own desires on the other man. Or was there really something going on behind those oh so expressive eyes? Something Daniel still felt the need to hide from him? After all, Jack had spent years hiding his feelings from him, why should he be surprised by the possibility that Daniel was…... damn, no that was just too good to be true ...wasn't it?

Daniel reached out to make his next move keeping his eyes firmly on the board as he selected his piece. Jack's gaze was caught by his long slender fingers as they held ...no dammit, caressed, he was caressing the queen. Was he doing it on purpose? Jack knew the archaeologist could be a bit oblivious sometimes but that look in his eye? God I wish I knew if this was all just my imagination! 

"Sir?" 

Jack jumped at the sound of the voice of Dr. Brightman from directly behind him.

"Doctor?"

"Sorry to interrupt, sir but Dr. Jackson should have had his medication thirty minutes ago; I'm afraid I really can't indulge you any longer."

"Of course," he replied absently.

"I will leave your game here, so you can finish it tomorrow," she said pushing the table back to the foot of the bed.

"Okay, yes, thank you," he sounded distracted even to himself. "Goodnight, Daniel, I’ll see you in the morning."

"Night, Jack," Daniel's voice was soft, perhaps a little tired.

Jack walked away, his mind in a whirl.

~~

The following morning Daniel was very much better and after charming the reserved Dr. Brightman she agreed to discharge him providing he informed her of any changes. It was impossible that he could lie quietly in that bed a moment longer. 

He hadn't told the doctor that he had hardly slept the night before; his mind kept going over his conversation with Jack and, even more disturbing, the silences in between. He had been less than cautious last evening, particularly during the chess game. Possibly as a result of his injury, his emotions had been too near the surface and he had carelessly allowed them to show. He wasn't sure if he imagined Jack's reactions -- they had been all he had ever wanted ...the interest ...the hunger -- but had they been real or only the mirror of his own desires?

He couldn't answer the question and it was driving him crazy, he had to occupy his mind with something else. He decided his first action would be to visit the Russian colonel.

Vaselov was pleased to see Daniel, happy that he was fit enough to be up and about. They joked a little about being in the infirmary and then Vaselov struggled to sit up, retrieving an envelope which he gave to Daniel, asking that he made sure it reached his sister in Russia. Daniel told Vaselov it wasn't necessary.

Vaselov smiled sadly and said, "The nurses have been careful not to say anything. That is always a bad sign, please?" He pressed the letter into Daniel's hand and this time he took it.

"I'll come and see you again," he added, turning to leave. As he did he saw a nurse wheeling a gurney into the infirmary and it triggered another flashback. 

Daniel was lying on a gurney and could see Brightman and a nurse walking alongside. A flash of light denoted a change in scene and the same nurse was now dressed in surgical scrubs. Daniel watched as his hand reached out to her and the essence of Anubis left him to enter the nurse.

Vaselov watched with concern. "Dr. Jackson?"

In a faraway voice, Daniel said, "Lieutenant Evans, he is in Lieutenant Evans." 

Snapping out of his fugue, he ran to the nearest phone and called Jack to report in. 

Medical tests and questioning soon proved that Evans was no longer under Anubis control but that was just the beginning, next one of the airmen was reported missing and an all-out search was launched. Jack was determined his men wouldn't suffer but neither could he allow Anubis to escape through the Gate.

As Jack, Carter and Teal'c searched one corridor Major Kearney contacted Jack via his radio to report that the airman McCaffrey had attacked and injured another SF.

"We think he's headed for the Control room," Kearney reported. "I advise caution, General, he is now armed."

"On our way," Jack replied, already beginning his run to the Control room. 

Airman McCaffrey calmly turned a corner and shot the waiting SF. He then climbed the steps to the Control room and placed the barrel of his gun against the back of the Gate technician.

"Dial the Gate," he demanded harshly.

Jack heard the shot and rushed up the stairs to the Control room, firing his zat even as he left the top stair and McCaffrey collapsed immediately.

McCaffrey rolled onto his back and they finally all got a look at Anubis in his true form. A sickly black cloud was seen to rise from the fallen man's chest and rise slowly upwards and then swiftly moved through a wall.

It was only after it had vanished that Jack wondered why no one had even tried to fire at the thing.

~~

Daniel stood at the entrance to the Briefing room staring across it at the door to General O'Neill's office. To Jack's office. He wanted to see his friend so much and yet he was afraid, afraid of what he might see and afraid of what he might not. What if Jack did feel that way about him, how much effect would it have on their friendship? Damn he shouldn't be thinking about that now, he had more important things to talk with Jack about. Squaring his shoulders he crossed the Briefing room and knocked on the doorframe to Jack's office.

Looking up from the paper he was reading, a warmth spread through Jack when he saw who was standing there. He didn't realise he was smiling.

"Mind if I come in?" Daniel asked, not waiting for a reply, caught by the warmth in the dark brown eyes.

"You're not supposed to be walking around," Jack commented.

"It's my arm!" Daniel declared, taking a seat.

"You were shot," Jack said.

"I know! You shot me!" Daniel sounded more shocked than angry.

"Not the point," Jack replied sulkily.

Daniel decided to table the discussion for another time. "Look," he said, "I heard what happened. Anubis is still here."

Jack sighed, "Daniel, he can pass through walls. He's welcome to leave the base at any time."

"Jack, he has to go through the Stargate, otherwise he's trapped on Earth."

"Yeah, well, there's not much we can do. Can't kill him!"

"No."

"Can't catch him."

"No."

Jack wondered if Daniel had any idea how cute that pout was.

"Soooo...?" Jack queried.

"We let the Ancients deal with him."

Jack felt his mouth drop open. Of all people to suggest that! 

"Yeah, because they have always been so helpful," he replied sarcastically.

Sighing, Daniel went on, "If he uses his powers as an Ascended Being he is breaking the rules. They will take action." He grimaced and rubbed his injured arm and Jack raised an eyebrow. Daniel gave a small shrug. 

Jack eyed him for a moment, noticing the lines around his eyes and his mouth. He was still in pain and he wondered why Brightman had released him from the infirmary; he guessed she was no more immune to Daniel’s charms than anyone else. 

"We just have to take away his other options," Daniel said.

Dragging his attention back to the matter at hand, Jack said, "Uh huh, I assume you have a plan?"

Without saying a word, Daniel simply stared at Jack who, with a knowing grin, raised his eyebrows at him.

~~

Jack sat among his department heads while Carter and Daniel gave a presentation outlining the plan that Daniel had come up with. Daniel was explaining that on the two occasions Anubis had attempted to go through the Gate they had been able to stop him but that it was unlikely they would be as lucky the next time. Therefore, they had to make it as difficult as possible for him to access the Gate.

Carter then went on to detail the plan, explaining how the SGC would be divided into three zones. She displayed a cutaway of the entire base, and flashed from one colour-coded zone to the other.

"Power to the Gate has been shut off and will no longer be accessible from the Control room. Instead," she continued pointing out a location on the display, "it can now only be re-established from a relay centre here in Zone One."

She went on to explain that Zone Two would consist of the main areas of the Control room, Gateroom and surrounding areas and that all corridors linking the two areas would be sealed, the only method of unsealing them would be from a security control centre in Zone Three.

Daniel took up the explanation then. "All personnel will be restricted to one of these three zones. Standing food and medical supplies will be divided amongst the three sections. Doctor Brightman's team will be split into three units, and continue monitoring personnel through daily physical examinations. Now, no-one, not even General O'Neill, will be permitted access to a neighbouring zone until the Lockdown ends."

Carter asked for questions and Major Kearney raised his hand. "With all due respect, Colonel, given everything we know about Anubis, do you really think this is going to stop him?"

Carter looked to Daniel for the answer to this one.

"The point is to make it impossible for him to get through the Gate in the body of any one person. Now, when he realises he can't get out that way, he'll have no choice but to risk revealing himself to the Ancients."

Kearney didn't say anything but his expression wasn't that of a man convinced by the argument. He glanced at the General but O'Neill merely looked back at him, not giving anything away.

At short time later the meeting broke up as everyone headed for their designated zones. 

Daniel was gathering all his papers together and he turned to find Jack standing a couple of feet away, just the two of them left. Jack couldn't recall exactly how it happened but he, of course, would be staying in Zone Two with Teal'c heading up the security there, while Daniel would be in Zone Three with Carter and Kearney

"Jack?" Daniel asked, unsettled by the expression on Jack's face.

"Gonna miss me?" the older man said softly.

Daniel did a double-take, stared at Jack for moment but he didn't answer. He turned and walked to the door, trying to calm his fluttering heart. 

Jack had hoped for more and wistfully watched him go and then at the doorway, Daniel turned. "I'll miss finishing our chess game."

"Yeah, it was getting interesting," said Jack.

"We could still play, if you want," Daniel offered quietly and Jack lifted an eyebrow. "The board is still in the infirmary, I'll get it and I can transfer the positions to the computer. We can continue that way, okay?" The question sounded simple enough but Daniel's voice was husky.

"Yeah, sure, would like to see a result ...from the game," Jack replied taking a step towards Daniel.

"Yes, okay, I better hurry along now. See you on-line later!" With that Daniel hurried out of the door.

Jack grinned knowing he had the linguist just where he wanted him. He felt real good -- till he realised that might mean the linguist had him by the balls too!

~~

At the pre-arranged time O'Neill sent the signal and all over the SGC the huge blast doors began to close, dividing the various levels into three zones. Jack stood in the Control room with Teal'c awaiting confirmation from each zone as it was sealed off. Eventually all areas reported in and Jack took a deep breath, glancing over at Teal'c who stood as calm as ever.

In the infirmary Colonel Vaselov was confused by what was going on around him as a nurse injected something into his IV. Vaselov looked from his IV to the SFs guarding the infirmary. It didn't help him feel any better.

O'Neill had arranged for more guards to patrol every corridor and important area, twenty-four-seven, including three guards permanently stationed in the Control room. Teal'c took charge of one of the shifts of that duty.

Jack looked at his wristwatch, fifteen hundred hours. It was only then he realised that he and Daniel hadn't set a time for their online chat. Damn, well he would just have to keep his line open after going off duty that evening.

~~

Daniel was seated at his computer waiting for it to finish loading their interrupted game into his chess programme. While he was waiting he considered the position they were in and came to the obvious conclusion there was little they could do but wait and watch until Anubis made his move. 

As he sat there thinking, he realised he had a move to make too and he wondered why on Earth he had insisted on being in Zone Three and locked away from Jack. 

The small icon flashed as his computer beeped to inform him the download was complete and the programme was ready. 

He had made the choice thinking that at least he could make good use of his time while he was locked away down here by catching up on some long overdue translations and cataloguing some of the many artefacts sitting on shelves or piled in boxes in his office. He'd thought it would be a godsend to be able to utilise this enforced Lockdown time. Now he wished he had been more forward looking, he was going to be frustrated at being kept apart from Jack. 

The little flashing icon on his computer screen mocked him.

It was past time he should contact Jack so why was he waiting? Because he was unsure, that's why. Was it possible he had misread Jack's signals? Honestly, he didn't think so, Jack's behaviour in the Briefing room after the meeting had been ...suggestive. Daniel couldn't have mistaken that look in his eyes and not that tone in his voice. You want him, you fool. Go for it!

He opened his IM and went online.

It seemed that Jack was waiting for him because he replied immediately, commenting that he wondered for a while if Daniel had changed his mind.

"No, I said I wanted to finish the game," Daniel typed and then he sent a link to his computer programme to Jack so they could both see the board. "Is it my turn or yours?"

"Oh, my move definitely," Jack sent back, moving one of his pawns.

"Er, Jack, just wondering, maybe I should've changed the pawns to resemble bullets."

"Okaaay, I'll bite, why?" 

"Well it would save you a whole load of trouble. You could just shoot me and win the game that way!"

Jack pasted in a sarcastic face icon and typed, "There's always another day!"

They played for about an hour, more time spent trading insults and jokes than actually moving pieces but as neither man wanted to end the game just yet they didn't mind.

~~

As the days slowly passed with little change and even less result, Jack was becoming frustrated and irritable. The regular medical checks went on unabated but no one showed any sign of being inhabited and no one acted out of character. Anubis was waiting them out but there was nothing Jack could do but stick to the plan. He arranged regular patrols but it all seemed so pointless when they never saw a sign of their quarry. 

Jack's only respite was his evening chat and the continuing chess game with Daniel.

By the fifth night though, he was ready to climb out of his skin with frustration, and not just because of Anubis. Chess was not the only game they were playing and Daniel was good at both of them.

Jack was clock watching until it reached twenty-one hundred hours, their appointed time to chat. He signed onto to his computer and immediately opened his IM, gratified to find the archaeologist waiting for him.

"Whose turn is it to start tonight?" Daniel asked him.

"I think I should move first but I’d better take it slow," Jack typed.

"Yeah, make sure you're well prepared. What you gonna move?"

"My bishop, I'm going to press you with my bishop."

"Oh, well be careful where you ...put that."

"Oh, I know exactly where it's gonna go," he said and on the screen Daniel saw Jack's bishop move diagonally towards his queen. 

"Ah, going for my queen then, thought you might wanna go for the king." Daniel added the winking icon to his message.

"Oh, he's my prime target, just gotta get rid of her first."

"So you don't care what ...who you have to go through to get what you want?"

"Nothing's gonna keep me from my goal."

"No distractions then?"

"No, Air Force General here. Know exactly what I want; know precisely how to get it."

"Ya think?" Daniel asked, adding a very happy face icon to the question.

"Careful Danny, you use something of mine then that gives me rights to use something of yours."

Grinning Daniel typed, "Yeah, I concede that one."

"So you agree you owe me something?" Jack asked, sending Daniel a leer.

Adding a rolling eyes icon, Daniel sent back, "For that? Only a very small something."

"I'll take it as a down payment. So, what if I wanted something ...bigger?" Jack's heart was pounding and he so wanted to see Daniel's face at that moment.

"What's the down payment?"

"I'll tell you that if you agree we're playing for the something bigger." Jack made sure to emphasise the important bit!

"Oh, playing blind? That's a bit risky."

"Not if you trust me."

"I do, Jack, I do. Okay, I agree."

Daniel waited with bated breath for a reply. And waited.

"Jack? ...Jack, where the hell are you?"

"Sorry, red phone. Later." With that Jack signed out. 

Damn, damn, damn! Daniel closed his programme with a jab of his finger, frustrated at the timing of the telephone call, presumably from the President. What the hell did Jack want as a down payment and more importantly what did he want to play for? His curiosity was at an all time high and he had no idea when he would get the answers.

~~

Jack had never expected to get a call on the red phone that late in the evening but then perhaps he should have done. It had been six days now and the Lockdown was costing an awful lot keeping the Gate shut with no result whatever; no new technology, no new alliances, no medicines, no nothing. Now, he was trying to field a very difficult call from the President.

"Yes, sir, no physical symptoms but that doesn't mean Anubis is gone." Listening he nodded, frustration evident on his face. "Yes sir, I understand the importance of the programme. Sir ...hello?" Damn, he hung up on me!

Turning to Teal'c who was waiting by his desk, he admitted, "I've got twenty-four hours to re-establish normal…" he made air quotes, "...Gate operations."

"It was unreasonable to assume the Lockdown could be maintained indefinitely," Teal'c commented.

"I suppose."

~~

Daniel was trying to rest but his mind wouldn't let him. He needed this damn Lockdown to end so he could sort things out with Jack; he needed to see his face -- to know. After eight years he was pretty confident he could read Jack, sometimes even when the man tried to hide things. He was damned good at that; his training and all but it seemed that now Jack wanted Daniel to see. And god was he going to look!

He suddenly realised how self-centred he was being in the present circumstances, here he was concerned about his possible relationship with Jack when a powerful evil force was threatening them all. Then he thought that surely that was the whole point. You don't stop living, stop life, because you are threatened with death. You reach out and embrace what you have. No way did he want Anubis win this time and he knew Jack would feel the same.

Just then Jack's voice came loud and clear over the PA system. He was making an official announcement that the President had authorised an indefinite Lockdown, which made little sense to Daniel. When it became clear that Anubis was going to stay hidden it was obvious that they could only maintain the Lockdown for a limited time. 

Jack was still speaking, explaining the situation with the food supplies and even talking about finding a secure way of bringing in further supplies when necessary.

"In the meantime, I suggest you all get comfortable. We're not going anywhere," Jack concluded his address.

Daniel stood and moved over to the telephone - a system Jack had instructed should only be used in emergencies so as not to unknowingly provide any information to Anubis in another's form.

Daniel dialled Jack's office and he answered immediately.

"O'Neill."

"Going to have to wait to finish our game then?" Daniel said quietly.

A huff of laughter travelled down the line as Jack replied, "Oh, I still intend to checkmate you pretty damn soon!" 

Daniel sucked in his breath at Jack's nerve, surely not only he would've noticed Jack's emphasis on the second syllable of that word - checkmate? He had originally made the call to get a quick confirmation of his suspicion; that Jack's announcement was a ruse to trick Anubis. He didn't expect Jack to carry on their game like this. Well, if Jack wanted to play he was willing too.

"Sweet!" he said, stealing yet another of Jack's catchphrases.

"You do realise that this is another forfeit you owe me," Jack said and Daniel could hear the amusement in his voice.

"You've got to win the game to claim all the ...prizes."

"Except for the down payment, Daniel."

"I still don't know what that is."

"I know, but I do," Jack said.

As the line went dead, Daniel stared at the instrument in his hand. Damn the man! Then he smiled, it had to be something good or he would have found a way to say it.

In his office Jack smiled as he replaced the receiver, ignoring Teal'c's obvious curiosity. The eyebrow almost reached his new hairline but the Jaffa was too polite to ask.

~~

A few hours later Daniel stood in the doorway to Jack's office, watching him with a touch of pride as he reported to the President that the Lockdown was finally over. 

Jack's ruse that the Lockdown was going on indefinitely had forced Anubis to act precipitously. It turned out he'd been hiding in Zone Three and he invaded Sam's body to circumvent the security measures so he could pass into the other zones. With ruthless efficiency she had taken out everyone in her way, zatting Daniel in the process though he had still managed to get a message out to warn the others. Jack managed to intercept her and was forced to shoot her with the Goa'uld weapon. 

Daniel radioed Jack to advise him that they couldn't over-ride whatever Anubis had made Sam do but, unknown to the archaeologist, Anubis now had control of the General's mind and body. Jack then ordered an unsuspecting Major Kearney to help him set the self-destruct citing it as the only way to destroy Anubis. As the countdown began Jack zatted the Major and took his gun.

Meanwhile, Sam hurried to the Control room and eventually convinced a doubtful Teal'c that she was once again herself and he allowed her to try and end the self-destruct. 

Even as she succeeded, the Gate began to dial and as she frantically attempted to stop it, Jack walked into the Gateroom. He stood calmly and watched as the giant ring whirled, Kearney's gun held casually in one hand.

Just as it seemed they might lose O'Neill to Anubis, the dying Colonel Vaselov staggered in, barrelling into the General and grabbing the gun. Aiming the weapon steadily at Jack's chest he demanded that Anubis take his body or he would kill both of them. Taking the course of least resistance Anubis complied and abandoned Jack to go into Vaselov. As Jack fell as if pole-axed, Vaselov calmly turned and without a backward glance, walked through the event horizon.

Carter and Teal'c rushed into the Gateroom to find a recovering O'Neill. They helped him to sit up and he stared at the now silent Gate.

"He got through, didn't he?" he asked quietly.

"Sort of," Carter answered.

Jack gave her a questioning look and she shrugged, replying, "I was able to over-ride the dialling sequence and sent him to KS7-535 instead."

Jack got a sudden visual of that icy wilderness and knew that Vaselov would freeze to death almost instantly. "Chilly."

Daniel ran in just then, sliding to a halt with relief when he saw Jack -- well everyone, of course -- was safe and well.

It took only a few minutes to lift the Lockdown and as Jack was speaking on the phone most everyone else was making arrangements for some well-deserved downtime. Carter was already in the process of bringing home the teams who had been stranded off world and at Jack's request Daniel had called Colonel Reynolds, who had been home at the time of the Lockdown, to come back in and take command for a couple of days. All the personnel who had been off mountain at the time could hold the fort for a while.

With an audible sigh of relief Jack replaced the receiver and slumped back in his chair, his eyes slowly drifting in Daniel's direction.

Daniel smiled at him. "Well, General, everything ship-shape and squared away?"

Grinning, Jack said, "Wrong service, though I'll let that slide for now but to answer your question, yes."

Daniel walked forward as Jack spoke and rested one buttock on the edge of Jack's desk. "So we can finish off our game now then?"

"Our ...chess game?" asked Jack with a rising eyebrow.

"Was there another game?" Daniel asked innocently.

One I think you're still playing. "I think we ought to bring it a conclusion, don't you? See who had the best ...gambit?" Not that it matters, we're both gonna win this one!

"Well we have played all this time, shame not to finish things. It's been a good game, so whoever wins..." Daniel said smiling gently. "I know where we were up to so I could easily set up the board," he offered.

"Shall we go to my place, have dinner and then finish the game?" Jack said, getting to his feet and standing directly in front of Daniel. The younger man stood too, so close that Jack could feel the heat of his body. Jack had to shove his hands into his pants pockets or he would have grabbed him and pulled him in closer.

"That'd be ...sweet," Daniel smiled.

"That's three Daniel," Jack said huskily.

"Damn, another forfeit, bit careless there. What exactly do I owe you, Jack?"

"I'll show you later," Jack said backing away before turning and heading for the door.

Daniel's heart beat faster at the look on Jack's face; he was pretty sure he was going to enjoy paying this forfeit. 

~~

A short time later Jack's truck pulled into his driveway. The journey from the mountain had been made mostly in silence, both men very aware of the tension between them. Even the air seemed to be crackling around them. Jack's hands on the steering wheel were almost white he was gripping it so tightly while Daniel was pressed hard against the side door.

Daniel kept glancing at Jack out of the corner of his eye, now the moment was almost on them he was increasingly nervous. He wanted so much for things to go well, yet how often in his life had that happened?

He was almost surprised when Jack turned the engine off, not realising that he had parked the truck. Almost for the first time since leaving the mountain Jack turned to look at him and suddenly he smiled and all of Daniel's qualms melted away.

"Come on," Jack said, leading the way to his door, which he swiftly opened and ushered Daniel inside.

Heading for the kitchen, Jack called over his shoulder, "What d'ya wanna eat? Not sure what I've got in the freezer. Or shall I order in?"

"I'm not very hungry, perhaps some soup or a sandwich?" 

Jack popped his head round the door to look at Daniel who had taken his usual seat on the couch. "Okay, that'll do me too. Do you want to set up the game? You'll find the chess set in the left hand cupboard," he said waving his hand in the general direction before turning back to make dinner.

Daniel didn't move for a moment, his mind in a whirl as he considered the games they had been playing for the past week. Games? Wasn't it really just one game? He got the chess set and placed it on one side of the dining table, ready for after they had finished eating. He very carefully set out the pieces as they had been on the computer screen the night before, when Jack's bishop had taken his queen. They were actually pretty evenly matched; the game could still go either way.

Just then Jack came from the kitchen carrying a tray with two bowls of soup and a plate piled high with ham and Swiss cheese sandwiches. 

They sat opposite each other and ate in virtual silence until Jack commented on Daniel's excellent memory of the positions of the chess pieces.

"It's been pretty important to me for the last few days," Daniel said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Well, of course, I had to prove I could beat you!" Daniel laughed.

"You think I'd have let you win? I don't think so, I was determined to check...mate you."

Daniel's breath hitched at the sexy timbre of Jack's voice as he emphasised the second half of the word and Daniel's eyes slowly lifted to meet those of the man he not only desired but he now knew he loved with all his heart.

"Which game do you want to play, Jack? Because I know what I want," he said gruffly.

"Perhaps it's time I called in one of your forfeits?" Jack said, his smiling eyes belying the serious tone.

"About time you told me what you ...expect," Daniel smiled.

"Like I said, I'll need to show you," Jack said rising to his feet. "Stand up, Daniel."

Heart pounding Daniel obeyed. He had an idea what Jack wanted; at least he hoped he did, as he turned to face the older man. Slowly, Jack raised a hand but just before he would have touched Daniel's cheek he lifted his eyes to meet those of the younger man silently asking for permission to continue. Daniel didn't speak but merely met Jack's gaze squarely and while inside he was quivering with tension, outwardly he waited calmly for Jack to continue. With a smile, Jack let his hand close the distance and his fingers brushed gently against Daniel's cheek. 

That simple touch felt like tendrils of fire dancing along Daniel's skin and he sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. Jack watched his reactions and as Daniel leaned into the caress Jack was so relieved to know he'd been right; Daniel did have feelings for him, feelings beyond friendship. Jack allowed his fingers to drift along to Daniel's mouth and it was his turn to gasp as Daniel opened his lips a little and drew his fingers inside the warm cavern and suckled them gently.

"Daniel," he murmured, pleased when he saw a sliver of bright blue as Daniel opened his eyes. Watching those expressive eyes carefully, Jack withdrew his fingers and ran his hand along Daniel's shoulder and down his right upper arm, his other hand mirroring the movement on the other arm until he gently pulled Daniel nearer as he leaned in and finally took what he wanted.

Daniel sighed into the kiss, pressing himself against Jack and wrapping his arms around his back. 

Licking his lower lip, Jack tasted Daniel for the first time and then the younger man opened up, allowing him in and he explored and tasted every surface of his soon-to-be-lover's mouth. All too quickly they needed to break for air and Jack rested his forehead against Daniel's, staring into the younger man's eyes. 

He sighed, saying, "That was the down payment, Daniel, still two more to go."

"I thought maybe you wanted something more for the second forfeit," Daniel smiled.

"I would but I wasn't sure if you would be prepared to pay up," Jack grinned.

"I knew what I was doing when I upped the ante."

"So, you expected a higher price?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded, holding Jack's gaze as the older man moved closer again. He took the sweet mouth again but this time it was more a passionate, bruising kiss. Daniel clung to him feeling lost in the sensations that swamped him. 

This time when Jack released him he propelled Daniel to the couch and pushed him to lean back against the cushions. Jack swiftly lay down beside and half over him, caressing his abdomen before he slowly began to unfasten his lover's shirt buttons, kissing and licking Daniel's chest as it was slowly exposed. 

Daniel was squirming at the onslaught, his eyes tightly closed. One of his hands slowly caressed Jack's waist while the other rubbed along the shoulder to his neck while his mouth clung to Jack's thoroughly enjoying the kiss. 

Finally pushing Daniel's shirt back from his shoulders and down his arms, Jack's fingers teased Daniel's sensitive nipples making the younger man arch into the caress as he moaned deep in his throat. 

Daniel could hardly believe that they were touching each other like this. He'd dreamed for a long time of making love with Jack, yet it was something he never really believed could ever actually happen, so much so that he'd rarely allowed himself to fantasise beyond simple kissing. The fact that he now had permission to touch, to kiss and to make love with Jack was breathtaking. As if the realisation goaded him into action, Daniel frantically pulled Jack's shirt from his pants. He needed to feel skin, to touch to know it was for real.

Daniel's action spurred Jack on and abandoning any pretence at unfastening buttons, he tore the shirt from Daniel making him gasp into Jack's mouth. They broke the kiss and desperately undressed each other till they were lying naked side by side staring into each other's eyes. 

Never breaking eye contact, Jack rolled Daniel underneath him and dipping down he kissed him hungrily as, at the same, he began undulating against him, their half-hard cocks filling as they rubbed one against the other. 

Daniel lifted his hips to get more friction and he wrapped his arms tightly around Jack pulling him closer, wanting to feel the weight of his body everywhere he could.

They began to move against each other creating a steady rhythm as they each kissed and nipped any patch of skin they could reach. The movement between them speeded up as their perspiration-covered bodies slid more easily against each other and the sound of moaning and murmuring filled the room. 

Daniel's fingers were digging into Jack's back now as sensations roiled through his body, his orgasm beginning to build. Opening eyes that he didn't remember closing, Daniel stared at Jack, fascinated by the strained concentration on his face as he moved up and down Daniel's body. As if Jack sensed Daniel's eyes on him, he looked up and their eyes locked. Staring at each other their movements became more erratic until Daniel gasped out Jack's name as he came, spilling his seed between them. Seeing that, Jack roared out his completion and his come mingled with Daniel's on his chest.

Daniel collapsed across Jack and both men were panting for breath.

After a couple of minutes Daniel rolled to lie alongside Jack who also turned on his side making enough room for Daniel to lie comfortably.

Jack raised a hand to brush the sweat soaked hair back from Daniel's forehead.

"Oh god, Jack, I've wanted you for so long," Daniel whispered.

"Me too, me too. It was just, you were so important to me. I guess I was afraid..." he dropped his head onto Daniel's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Daniel but then Jack raised his head and smiled.

"Just regretting all the wasted time," he sighed.

"No, no regrets," Daniel said. "We can't change the past so let's just concentrate on the future..." his voice trailed away.

"What?"

"I ...I was assuming ...," taking a deep breath he began again, "You do want this ...us to continue? This is just the beginning?" He couldn't bear the thought that...

Jack's laugh interrupted his thoughts. "And how!" Jack laughed. You've only just paid the forfeits. Now for that something bigger." 

The look he gave Daniel was positively feral.

 

FIN


End file.
